User talk:Punsher5678
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chris D'Amico page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SilentAltruist (talk) 02:44, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Protected Pages Thanks for the heads up on the Kick-Ass Aaron Taylor Johnson page. The corrections are fixed. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) "How are you able to edit a page, while it's being protected?" I have admin privledges, I'm the bureaucrat and owner of this site. I protected Kick-Ass's page, because the guy who was doing it, did a crappy job. I'll restore the privledges back to normal, so you can edit it. Also feel free to talk to me in the Chat room, I'm logged in. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I am the Bureacrat, Admin, Janitor... Bureacrat basically means I am the legal guardian of the site, I control how the layout, and who gets adminship, etc. I don't physically OWN the site in a monetary sense, I just look after it as my own. That's basically what the title means. Admins merely do moderation and housekeeping. We only have 1 Admin on this site, That's me. I am the Bureacrat, Admin, Moderator, and everything else in a single package. We're short on man power. In short, our site has had a lot of vandalism in the past, it's died down, but I had to ban a lot of contributors, and some people who violated the Wiki's Code of Conduct. If you could help with any changes on the site that would be great. Anything and everything helps. You have to remember that most of the stuff written on the wiki, has been done by many random contributors over the years. I am merely keeping things tidy. I've primarily wrote the Movie character pages, and with a focus on Hit-Girl's (Chloe Moretz) page. I am basically a Hit-Girl expert, and wrote that entire article. I am also the site's photographer, I've uploaded a lot of the film sets of Kick-Ass and actually went to see them in person, pretty amazing stuff. http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Set_Locations[[User:SilentAltruist|SilentAltruist]] (talk) 04:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Past Admins The past two admins on this site were corrupt, and did not do a very good job at keeping things tidy here. I've made HUGE changes and improvements since their absence and removal. I am very proud of how the wiki has turned out. Please let me know if you have any further questions. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Film Sets Yes, it was a big deal, I live near the school, and the Capri Spaghetti and Pizza place. So it's easy to see the set locations as they filmed in my hometown at some of the scenes. By the way. Thank You. https://twitter.com/kickasswiki/status/541852473439551488 SilentAltruist (talk) 07:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Seeing the film sets both the Diner and the Capri and Spaghetti place was huge, it's local near where I live, so ultimately it wasn't that big of a deal, but it's still neat to see the film sets with your own eyes rather than a Television screen. Ultimately, I've visited half the sites that are based in North America as they were filmed mostly in my hometown, the UK sites however, not soo much.SilentAltruist (talk) 18:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Access Priviledges on this Wiki Regarding the Kick-Ass page layout, and overall site editing. I've locked the page simply because it's high-traffic, that's the page that's targeted the most for vandalism. In the past we've had major incidences of vandalism, and ultimately, there are no contributors on this site. We're not a popular or constantly maintained Wikia, we only have 1 admin, and that's me. To save time, and simplify things, I've more or less locked down areas of the site that no longer need content changes. There is no reason why pages that are highly developed or visited need to be edited, it's other pages such as the supporting cast members that NEED development. You're free to edit whatever you like on the site, but our COC (Code of Conduct) is slightly different than other Wikias. Because I am the ONLY Admin, and there are no other admin's in site, nor interest to maintain this site, I have to be Vigilant, I have to be on high alert, otherwise there is no efforts to restore damage to the site. It's simply a numbers game, more vandals vs 1 admin, therefore I must be more Adamant on site priviledges. It's a 1 time offense ban policy, therefore if you do anything to damage the site, short of a spelling mistake, you're immediately banned. Any content that is untrue, obviously damaging in nature, your access priviledges are revoked. It's written in the COC, there's a warning on this site, so that's just the way it is. One Admin to Rule them All, One Admin To Find them, One Admin to Bring Them, and in the Darkness bind them. 18:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC) CODE OF CONDUCT http://kick-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Code_of_Conduct SilentAltruist (talk) 15:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC)